To Annoy you is to Annoy Me
by lezonne
Summary: Rose and Scorpius both use each other as distractions when they are bored. Written for the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge part 7 number 6, the Setting Boot Camp prompt #41 and the If You Dare Challenge prompt #137.


Written for the _Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge _part 7 number 6, the _Setting Boot Camp _prompt #41 (books) and the _If You Dare Challenge _prompt #137(the Ultimate Boredom Solver).

* * *

To Annoy you is to Annoy Me

Let me introduce you to the ultimate boredom solver- annoying Scorpius Malfoy. Now that's entertainment!

Let's be honest here for a moment. The guys afraid of dirt, mud, anyone less than pure, work, confrontation, professor McGonagall, bruising of any sort and last but not least- ferrets. I told my parents that one, and they laughed for ages. They are pretty sure he got that fear from his father.

Now usually I won't tease anyone about their fears. But Scorpius? He lives to make other people's lives a living hell. So what harm can a bit of teasing do? It's nothing less than what he deserves.

Besides, it gives me something to do when I am too far ahead on the semester's homework. My professors tell me that I am just like my mum- always working ahead. I like things that way. I just love learning.

But occasionally I need a break from all of my academic endeavors, and today I've found Scorpius sitting in the library throwing crumbled up papers at passing by students.

Idiot.

So I obviously can't resist wandering over to see what's up. He throws a paper directly at my head for that one.

"Honestly Weasley," he says, shaking his head as I take a seat. "Did you not get the memo from the paper I graciously threw at your head that I don't want to talk to you? You're just spoiling my fun."

"Malfoy, we're in our fifth year. You're acting like a first year by throwing those papers."

"You're point? I'm bored, and it's practically winter vacation already. My academics are solid and my homework's all done. I have nothing better to do."

"Don't you have friends or something?"

"Why yes I do Weasley, thanks for asking. They're all currently nose deep in their books, catching up. It's pathetic really, and I couldn't stand to watch, so I didn't. I came down here and started disrupting the library before you came along." He then throws another paper at my head. Fabulous.

"You're not tearing those pages out of a book… are you?"

He smirks then, leaning back in his chair as he studies me. "So what if I am. Does that bother you Weasley?"

"I think it would bother the librarian!"

His smirk widens. "So it does bother you. I can see your ears turning red."

"You're defacing school property?!"

"Technically it's my property," he replies with a shrug, pointing to a book nearby. The poor cover of _Hogwarts: A History _stares at me. My eyes widen. "We have like thirty different editions of that book. Father gave me this one to do whatever I like with. I'm glad I did too. The expression on your face is priceless."

I know I look pretty horrified, and I don't know why he expects anything less. Not only is that my mother's favorite book, but it also happens to be one of mine.

I knew Scorpius Malfoy was a monster. Who does something like that to books!?

He's suppressing a laugh as he watches my reaction. "If I knew that this is all it took to make your world fall apart I would've done this ages ago! It's just a book Weasley, and there are millions more in the world. Hell, there's probably a million more copies of just this book out there!"

"The fact that you're even defacing a book at all is the problem here," I snap, glaring at him. "Books are our friends! You shouldn't mistreat them so."

"Oh but Weasley, now I have to. This game is just way too much fun."

My eyes narrow. "What do you mean?"

He laughs, leaning further back in his chair. "See Weasley, I figured out your game ages ago. When you're bored, you hand around and annoy be. But there's something you keep missing."

"Really now? And what's that?"

His smirk widens and he finally sits forward, elbows on the table. "I might be your coping device to deal with your boredom Weasley, but you've failed to realize something. You also happen to be _my_ vise for dealing with the dreary hours here at school. If nothing else, you provide a sort of appeal for my dreary days. And trust me Weasley, I sincerely love to annoy you."

I stare at him a long time through my lashes. He did not just admit that!

Well, that's very interesting indeed. Maybe it's more fun to annoy Malfoy than I first thought.

But next time our paths cross, I'll be the one getting under _his _skin.


End file.
